An Odd Family Reunion
by Lz25
Summary: Gohan is left crushed by his former lover. He looks to find solace in someone or something. He realizes he needs to see his family. His younger brother Goten seems more than willing to help him out. Yaoi! GohanxGoten! Gohan: 25 and Goten19. Later chapters will include yaoi with Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, Goku. Don't like then don't read. As always please review and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**An Odd Family Reunion**

This world is cruel. In just a week my fiancé and soon to be wife left me for another man; I lost my job because of my lack of focus; and lastly the bills keep piling up.

For the past five hours I've stared at the wall. I know not why I stare at it. Maybe it's because I somehow hope the wall will give me the answer. It does not. After five hours of staring at the wall, I get up and knock over a picture. I quickly turned in hopes of grabbing it but, I missed just by a centimeter.

It hit the ground and the glass broke into hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces; much like my heart and soul. Groaning, that I now had to clean up the glass, I picked up the picture and looked at it. When I looked at the picture my eyes were opened.

I had found the answer, I had found the way out, I had found what I must do.

Putting the picture back on the table I went through all my bills and paid them off. I put together a résumé and cleaned my apartment overlooking the city. Now you're probably sitting there reading this going, "What the fuck, why did waste my time reading this when the answer was pay off your bills." No, although that was something I had to.

The real answer to my problems is the very thing I've sacrificed to get where I am today.

What I sacrificed was my family. That is what I need in my life, not money, not luxury goods, not an expensive apartment; but rather my family.

So, with my bills and rent paid, I packed my bags and picked up my phone. I got into my contacts and pressed home. It rang several times and at first I didn't think they were going to answer. But, eventually Goten answered the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Goten it's Gohan!" A gasp of surprise came over the phone before Goten said,

"Gohan! It has been awhile since you last called!"

"I know I've been meaning to call but, I'm calling to tell you and dad that I'm coming to visit!" Another gasp of surprise came over the phone and Goten yelled in joy,

"Gohan that's so awesome when are you coming?"

"I'm coming tomorrow and I'll be there around noon."

"Awesome, I'll tell dad when he wakes up and he'll have something special made for you! Gohan I can't wait to see you!"

"I know I can't wait to see you Goten bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Gohan, I can't wait to see ya." The phone beeped meaning the call ended and I went back to packing my stuff…

The Next Day…

I was flying through the air with my bags heading towards home. The last time I had been there to visit was two months ago. So much has changed since then though and hopefully this will help me recover.

After flying just a bit more I could my house, it hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here. As I began my descent I saw two figures wearing their usual orange robes waiting outside of the house. They saw me coming and began to wave and I waved back. Right when my feet hit the ground Goten was already giving me a bear hug. "Gohan! You're finally here it's so good to see you!"

I gave him a huge bear hug in return and said, "It's good to see you too, Goten." Then after releasing Goten from my hug, Goku walked over and we hugged each other. "It's good to have you home Gohan."

"It's good to be home dad." We ended our hug and then Goku said,

"You must be hungry after flying all this way, come let's have some lunch." Goten then yelled,

"Finally, I'm starved!" I nodded and then we went inside to eat…

Lunch was delicious we had Filet Min Young and Lobster. God was it good; Goku was always an excellent cook. Having his cooking again took me back before I left for the city. Once lunch was over we played tons of different board games and cards. For the first time in months I was at ease.

When it was time for us to go to bed, Goten and I went upstairs but he wanted to talk to me. So, we went into his room and he closed the door and I asked him, "So, what do ya want to talk about?"

"I want talk about Videl, why isn't she here Gohan? I thought this would've been the perfect time to tell dad." The smile that was on my face all day left me and was replaced with a frown.

"She left me Goten for another man." I began to cry and Goten came over to comfort me.

"Come on Gohan, relax there are always other fish in the sea."

"Goten this fish I was supposed to marry but, she left me for someone else."

"Gohan, that's why you came back, you wanted us to help you move on. You should have just told me over the phone."

"I didn't want you to worry about me, I just wanted to see my family and put my life back together"

"Gohan, you'll always have us to help you. Now, when was the last time you had sex?" I couldn't believe what Goten asked me so I looked at him stunned and he asked me again, "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Videl and I never had sex she was one of those people who didn't believe in pre-marital sex."

"Well I think it's time we changed that." Goten leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. I was stunned by his kiss that I just sat there. Goten continued to lick my lips with his tongue. Begging for entrance. When I didn't kiss him back or even say a word he stopped. "What's wrong Gohan? I thought you needed some release?"

"I do but, I would never have thought… you of all people would be into guys." Memories flashed before my eyes of Goten. He was always the ladies man. It's shocking to me that Goten would want to have sex with me of all people.

"I guess you want to know, about what happened to the ladies man you once knew." I nodded and Goten began to explain, "Well it happened a just a few months ago. I was dating this girl and we loved each other. I never had feelings like those for another person. Every moment with was divine but, it wasn't meant to last. She fell in love with another person. She found out by dumping at lunch, I was devastated. I recovered quickly, thanks to my friends who stood by me. My interest in woman was unshaken. I can tell you I still have an interest for them. But, I currently have a thing for guys. That started when I woke up one night. I heard these sounds I've never heard before. I walked down the hallway and look down into the family room. What I saw shocked me and turned me on. Dad, Yamcha, and Krillin were in the middle of a threesome." My eyes went wide with surprise but I let Goten continue,

"My dick was so hard it felt like a rock in pants, it needed, no it desired to be touched. So, I began to jack off and watch the show. It was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I cummed so hard some went in my mouth and hair that's how turned on I was. Now, I want help you out and have my first gay experience."

"I don't know Goten, I've never even thought about doing it with a gut let alone my younger brother." Goten smirked and said,

"Gohan look, I know you need some release but, where you going to get it from? A hooker? A random girl at a bar? Or your younger brother is more than willing to help you out." I thought about it for a moment but, I couldn't make a decision. Goten made it for me though, as he grabbed my raging member and began to stroke it.

"Your mind may not be made up but, your body seems to have made a choice." He said as he continued to stroke me. Which earned him a long moan from me, and then he took the opportunity to kiss me. His tongue explored my mouth and I just let him explore. Our tongues touched and I let him dominate me. One of his hands cupped my face and the other slipped under my shirt.

He explored practically every nook and cranny of my well built body; then after his initial exploration began to play with my hard nipple. In all my sexual experiences this was the first time I was being dominated and I liked it. It seemed to turn me on even more to be at the mercy of someone else. Goten finished exploring my mouth and said, "I think it's time we get to the best part." Then he started to take off his shirt and I asked him, "Who's going to bottom?" He thought about it for a moment and said in reply,

"Depends on what you want, after all this is to make you feel better." I was taken aback by his response. I would've thought he would've immediately said he would top. But, he's not doing this for his own pleasure but rather for me. With that in mind I suggested,

"How about we both top and bottom so we get the best of both worlds." Goten thought about it and asked,

"Are you sure? Because early you didn't seem to mind being dominated."

"I will admit I loved it, but I want to dominate you too. I want to make you moan my name when I fuck your virgin ass." As I said this I took off my shirt, socks, and my pants. Leaving me only in my boxers and Goten followed suit. He walked over to me and kissed me and then his hand wandered down to make ass and squeezed it hard. In between breathes he said to me, "Then, the same goes for you, because will be mine soon. You can have mine first, but I want yours right after. Let's take this to the shower so we don't wake dad up."

We stopped kissing and went for the shower. The shower on the second floor was the farthest room from the master bedroom and with the running water it only adds to the secrecy.

Goten pulled the shower curtain aside and turned on the hot water. He turned to me and said, "While the water warms up let's take care of your problem." He got on his hands and knees. When his face was literally right of my junk, he teasingly licked my clothed erection. Moaning, he continued his pleasurably torture. His hands slipped under my underwear and he rubbed my ass.

Finally after several agonizing minutes of teasing me, he finally pulled down my last piece of clothing. My rock hard dick sprang free of its prison and hit his greedy lips. Licking his lips in lust Goten began to lick the tip of my dick. His wet tongue engulfing my tip and he went up and down with his tongue.

I ran my fingers through his hair egging him on. Goten then slowly began to take my cock whole. I felt him gag several times but, he continued onward determined to have me in his throat. Goten stopped when his nose reached my forest of pubic hair. Taken a second to repress his gag reflex, Goten then continued to deep throat me.

My hands moved on their own shoving him further down upon my rod. I my balls began to tighten I could feel my release draw nearer. Goten continued to work his magic on me and he used his hands to explore me. I began to pant and said, "Goten… I'm gonna…." I couldn't even finish and I yelling in pleasure as I cummed into my younger brother. Goten swallowed almost everything I gave him. Small streams of cum ran down the side of his face.

Looking down it was one hell of a sight to see. With a pop my dick came out of my brother's mouth. He stood up and gave me a cum filled kiss. His tongue explored my mouth and it tasted like cum. I have never tasted my own cum before but it was good. Steam began to fill the bathroom and Goten said, "I think we should get in the shower now." Then I said to him,

"No not yet." Goten looked confused, so I said to him,

"Switch with me." Goten nodded and we switched places. I got on my hands and knees. Before me, was Goten's clothed member and a massive cum spot was visible. Without wasting anytime I took off his underwear and tossed them aside. I sucked on three of my fingers and then engulfed his tip. Goten moaned loudly as my tongue swirled around the tip of his dick.

While he moaned in pleasure, I slipped in finger into him. His tight ring of ass muscle resisted but, eventually gave way. My finger went in all the way to the knuckle. At this point his ass was trying to consume my finger. But, I fought back against those pesky muscles and began to prep him. While I prepped his virgin ass, I continued my magic on his cock.

Taking him deeper and deeper into my throat. I felt him reach the back of my throat and slightly gagged. His hands ran through my hair and pushed me all the way down to the hilt of his cock. His pubes tickled my nose and I added another finger inside of him. Goten moaned louder than before, as his ass muscles were finally starting to stretch. Picking up the pace on his cock, Goten finally reached his release and cummed a river into me. I swallowed most of the river but, saved some for him in a special way.

I motioned for him to turn around and Goten did as I asked him. Removing my fingers Goten moaned in disappointment. However, it was going to get a whole lot better for him. Spreading his checks, I spit the last of his cum into his ass, lubing it up. Goten moaned as his ass was full of his own cum. Then I stuck out my tongue and licked his asshole.

Goten leaned forward from my wet tongue eating his ass. He didn't say a word but he put his ass right back in front me. I laughed a little bit, if he liked my tongue so much he'll love my cock. Sticking my tongue back out I began to lick his asshole again. He moaned louder and louder and then I stuck my tongue inside of him and explored.

That got a large moan out of him, and he said to me, "Gohan…fuck…just fuck my brains out already…." I smiled and said to him,

"Alright, if you're that eager." I stood up and we got into the shower. The hot water ran over our bodies. Goten leaned up against the wall and I shook my head. He looked confused so I told him, "Hands and knees so I can fuck your brains out good." Goten just smirked and got on his hands and knees. Then I knelt behind him and lined myself up with his entrance. I slowly pushed the head of my cock inside of him. It went in so easily because of my prep work. Goten moaned and gasped in pleasure loudly.

The sound of his moan echoed off the walls. In no time at all I'm fully inside him to the hilt. I didn't move I wanted to beg me to move and soon he begged me saying , "Gohan, please… fucking move… just fuck me already!"

I moved out and then back in slowly and said, "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you said."

"Please Gohan fuck me… fuck me like the whore I am… cum inside of me… please just move!"

"That's all you had to say."

"I'll get you back Gohan…." Goten couldn't even finish his sentence because of how fast I fucked him. I fucking him so hard my balls slapped against his hips. The sound of my hips hitting his ass cheeks echoed off the walls. We both moaned and groaned in pleasure. His ass felt so good around my cock. The pleasure is indescribable. I felt so alive, never before had I ever felt this with a girl, it felt so good, so right.

Goten moaned begging me to fuck him and harder and faster. How can I resist? I fuck harder and faster than before his moans get louder the sound of flesh hitting flesh grows louder. His ass muscles clench down on my cock as he cums onto the shower floor.

The clenching down of his ass muscles was too much for me. I lost it again as I cummed into Goten's ass. Quickly pulling out, I began to lick his asshole which was overflowing with my cum. I seemed to have developed an addiction for cum. I couldn't get enough of my own cum that flowed out of his ass. After no cum was left I stopped licking his ass and stood up and Goten did the same.

He turned and gave me a deep kiss. "Gohan, that was so fucking good, I've never felt anything like that before and now I want to make you feel the same way." I smiled and said,

"Alright, it's your turn now, but don't prep me just fuck me raw." Goten looked a little surprised but, just nodded his head. I got down on my hands and knees with my ass sticking up in the air. I felt the head of his cock line up with my entrance and he pushed in. Pain was all I felt. My ass muscles refused to let up but, Goten kept pushing in. Finally, he was all the way inside of me and began to slow move. It was extremely painful but, I wanted to actually feel it on my first time in the ass.

After many minutes of slow movement Goten overcame my annoying muscles and began to slowly pick up the pace. Pleasure washed over me, shivers went up and down my spine. The pleasure from topping was nothing compared to this. Certainly, I can do this a lot id this was what feels like. Goten was going full steam now. His cock dead on hit my prostate making me see stars. He then began to focus in on that spot continually. His hips were hitting my ass so hard I could the bruise marks form.

There was a drawback from so much pleasure though, hitting the prostate over and over again. Leads to a quick and early release. Goten was so caught in fucking me hard and giving me pleasure he overdid it a little, but I'm not one to complain when receiving this kind of pleasure. Moaning loudly like Goten before me I cum onto the shower floor. My ass muscles clench down on Goten's dick causing him in turn to cum.

He pulled himself out and I felt his tongue go at my ass. His cum was flowing out my ass like crazy and Goten eagerly licked my ass greedily. Even after my ass had no more of his cum left to offer. He continued his assault on my ass. Goten must have an obsession with my ass. I feel his magic wet tongue continuing to explore my ass.

He stops and stands up and I do the same. We face each other, at this moment we're closer than we've ever been before. We've crossed many lines but, we don't care we love each other more than family members should. Our lips meet and we kiss each other. I turn the water off and we leave the shower and dry off. We get under the bed and Goten wraps himself around me. I feel his cock brush against my ass. "Goten, thanks for this I really needed this."

"You're welcome Gohan, I know you needed this. But, is this going to be a onetime thing?" I had never really thought about that. Having sex with Goten has brought me closer with my brother. Because of this I will be more likely to be home more often. This could be exactly what I was looking for. Goten is loyal, kind, and gentle. What more could you really ask for. So I tuen around and kiss him on the lips and I say to him,

"This is more than a one night stand. This will last till the day one of his leaves this world, which won't be for a very long time." Goten begins to cry tears of joy and kisses me desperately.

"Gohan you…." I put a finger on his lips and say,

"No need to thank me, it's time to get some rest though, you have school in the morning." Goten nodded and we feel asleep in each others' arms….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ_

_WARNING: If you do not like yaoi (malexmale) or incest don't read this fanfic!_

The Following Morning: Gohan's POV

The darkness of sleep consumed me in its incarcerating grip. But the heat of my brother's body, became the lustful drive for my fight against the darkness. My eyes slowly opened and shut, in a final back and forth battle with the comforts of the fantasies of my sleep.

At long last, my eyes opened to see the face my younger brother Goten. His face was fraught with the confusion of sleep. His eyes wandered widely in his pursuit of the dreams he conjured within his own mind. I smiled, despite the look of confusion on Goten's face, I could sense joy within his soul. My hand found itself rubbing Goten's face gently. Goten squirmed slightly and forcefully opened his eyes.

His beautiful black eyes pierced mine with bliss. He smiled at me before he said to me,

"Good morning, ready for round two?" His hand stroked my morning wood, eliciting a lustful moan from my throat. My primal senses kicked in, and almost made me launch myself onto Goten. But I keep my lustful, primitive instincts in check. Years of training to control one's emotions and actions pays off well in situations like this.

"Come on, Gohan, don't you want to ravage me, or, do you want me to ravage you?" Goten said, as he continued his assault on my cock. Suddenly, I grabbed his hand to stop him. Then I told him,

"As much as I would enjoy both of those scenarios, you have to get ready for school," I looked at the clock, and turned back to facing Goten, "and it would seem you only have thirty minutes." Goten's eyes widened as raced out of bed. He grabbed some clothes out of his dresser, and sprinted towards the shower. I laughed, as I got out of Goten's bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Goten?" I called out, and my brother yelled from inside the shower,

"What is it, Gohan?"

"I was thinking about what you said about dad." A moment of silence filled with the sound of water disrupting the silence.

"Okay, what about dad?" He asked and so I said to him,

"Well, you told me dad was gay, and I was thinking that when you come home from school…" I stopped short, too embarrassed to say what I was about to say to Goten.

"Spit it out, Gohan!" Goten yelled, so I said it,

"I was thinking that when you got home from school… that well, you, dad, and I could have a threesome." A short moment of silence before Goten started laughing madly in the shower,

"Gohan, that's so fucking hot! Why the hell would you be embarrassed about asking that question? But no, not today at least. After school, I'm going to Trunk's house and I'm staying the night. So tomorrow, after school, we'll have that threesome. But until then, you're welcome to go fuck dad."

"Really? I thought that you…"

"It's only fair, after all, I am going to have sex with Trunks."

"You and Trunks? Have you guys…"

"No, not yet. Today was supposed to be the day I was going to lose my virginity. But I have no regrets. Although, Trunks will want some form of repayment."

"What kind of repayment?"

"More than likely, he'll want to fuck you."

"I'm okay with that, maybe we could have a threesome with him too." Goten laughed,

"That's not a bad idea. Again some other time, since you have your eyes on a different target." The water was turned off, and a few moments later, Goten emerged fully dressed and read for school. He cupped my check, kissed me slowly and deeply, before releasing me. "See ya tomorrow, and have fun today."

"I will, and you have fun too." Goten walked out of the room, went down the stairs, out the door, and up into the sky to fly to school. I got dressed and went down stairs. My father was eating breakfast at the dining room table. He looked up, as I approached. My dad smiled, and said,

"Good morning, Gohan." I smiled back and said,

"Good morning, Dad. Want to train with me today?" As my dad ate his toast, he nodded, and said to me in reply,

"Of course, Gohan. Just let me finish breakfast and eat too, then we'll go train."

"Sounds good, dad, it'll be just like old times."

Goku nodded and said, "Yep, just like old times."

Three Hours Later…

Both my dad and I were panting heavily, as we made our way to the massive shower complex. Shower complex, really, you ask. Well of course, since my dad hosts a monthly get together with Vegeta, Trunks, etc. How well would that work with only two showers? Not so good, so my dad and his buddies the money together for the shower complex, right next to the sparing grounds. We entered the white tiled locker room, got our toiletries, and then we headed for the showers. Both of us entered a small stall like shower, next to each other. A wicked grin grew across my face, this would be the best time to fuck with dad.

I waited a few minutes, with the shower running of course. Personally, I don't know what I was waiting for, when I heard a slight change of sound next door. Putting my ear against the wall that separated us, I listened carefully. What I heard, made my dick jump up in lust.

Slight moans.

Most likely, my dad was jacking off, or maybe something else. I quietly slipped out of my stall and entered my father's steam filled stall shower. Just barely, I could make out his figure in the thick steam. But what I saw, already had me drooling at the mouth. Goku was not only jacking himself off, but he was also fingering himself. For how long, I don't know, but it must have been quite some time. I was caught up in the sight that was before my very eyes.

Shaking my head, I regained control and tip-toed to where I was right behind my dad. In quick succession, I grabbed his dick, rubbed my cock against his muscular ass, my other hand covered his mouth, and lastly, my tongue licked the side of Goku's neck.

He shouted out in muffled moans of lust. "You like that, don't you dad?" I removed my hand from his mouth so he could speak,

"Gohan, what the hell are you doing?"

"You know full well what I am doing."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're so hot. And I know about your actions with Yamcha and Krillin."

"How do you…"

"That's not of your concern." I said, increasing the friction between my dick and his ass. He moaned again before he said to me,

"Gohan, if we do this. This will change our relationship. We won't just be father and son anymore, we'll be lovers. Can you handle being in a relationship with me?"

"Sure, as long as you can handle being in one with Goten too."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's gay too. We fuck, all three of us in a relationship. Does that sound good to you?"

"I don't…"

"No need for logical thought right now. Right now, I want a piece of you, Goku." Goku didn't say a word, so I turned him around, put our dicks together and began to rub, and then I consumed his mouth in dominating kiss. One of my hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper into the kiss. My other hand found itself cupping Goku's right ass cheek.

Our moans echoed through our mouths as our first of many climaxes to come erupted through both of us. Our cum oozed down my hand, our dicks, and our legs. Goku got on his hands and knees, and began to clean up the sea of jizz. He licked my fingers clean, next he wiped my hairless legs clean, and then he found himself at level with my throbbing cock.

His eyes were full of lust and submission. Goku licked his lips teasingly, so I took my hand, placed it on his head, and I moved his heads forward. Goku's tongue burst out and licked the underside of my cock, I burst out with a gluteal moan. He proceeded to lick up and down my shaft, over and over again. Goku stopped, looked up at me, made eye contact, and swallowed me all the way to the hilt. His right hand began to play with balls, while his left fingers began to invade my ass. "Ahhhhhhh, Goku…. Goku." I lost it, I was over stimulated and couldn't take much more. I cummed into Goku's mouth, but he didn't swallow. Suddenly I found myself with my hands tied behind my, with my ass sticking up in the air. Then I felt Goku enter my mind,

"Gohan, I am bottom, however, I can't pass up this opportunity to eat you out. Don't worry I let you fuck my brains out when I am done." I simply nodded, and I felt my ass smacked by my dad's massive hand. "Ahhh." Goku smacked my ass again, again, and again. I let out tears of pain silently, holding back the moans of painful lust.

Goku didn't stop until my ass cheeks were beat red with small purple spots. He then spread my ass chicks, and spit into my ass, all the saliva and cum that was in his mouth. My ass felt like it was filled to brim and I moaned loudly. Loud enough that it echoed off the tiled walls. Then I felt Goku's tongue circle my hole, then he kissed and licked my cheeks, he then ruthlessly smacked them again. I cried out in pain, but my groans of pain were replaced by groans of pleasure, when Goku's tongue licked my asshole, over and over again.

For bottom, he sure had me at his mercy. If he really wanted to, he could fuck me and I wouldn't mind. But we'll see where…. "Ahhhhhhh." My thoughts were interrupted when Goku's tongue entered my ass, and began exploring my rectum. "O my god!" Ahhhh, Goku. I won't last much longer!" Goku then pulled his tongue out, and replaced it with his ten inch cock. The head entered first, and my ass muscles squeezed down upon his thick cock. Instead of stopping, Goku forced the rest of his cock inside of me.

Shouting in painful, lustful groan, Goku quickly was at full speed. Pounding ruthlessly into me, his hips and balls slapped against my bare, beat red ass cheeks. His cock went deeper and deeper into me with every thrust. Then, he brushed up against my prostate. I yelled out a loud moan, and more than ever, I wanted to touch my raging erection that needed to de so desperately touched.

But with my hands bound, I got no such relief. Then with Goku in my ass, my muscles clenched down on him, and I cummed onto the shower floor, yelling out at the top of my lungs. Goku's pants became rapid, as he lost himself, his cum filled me to the brim, and joined his salvia and my cum, which began to flow slowly out of my ass.

Like a greedy pig, Goku licked up the wild river that was flowing out of my ass. After he was finished cleaning me up, he came around to be in front me. He raised my head pushed his cock into my mouth, and started to fuck my mouth. My gag reflex stopped after a few minutes, and when it did, Goku shoved his cock down my throat. I gasped in surprise, but I continued to let him use my mouth.

He pulled out, and began to jack himself off. Goku grunted several times, and finally, large streams of white flew out at me. Landing on my cheeks, lips, hair, and forehead. He smiled as he looked at his cum shot. Goku then kneeled and cleaned off my face with his tongue.

He then untied me, and said, "Your turn." I yelled out in a primal shout. I grabbed him and bent him off. His cute, white ass was now facing me, and began to pound his ass with my palm. "Ahh!" He yelled out. With ever smack of his cheek, I alternated. I wanted Goku to feel it, particularly since he used me like a toy.

His moans of pain grew louder and louder, as cheeks went from beat red to slightly purple from minor bruising. I stopped my palm's attack on his ass, as he did to me, I bound him. I guided him over to the bench, I sat down, grabbed my dick, and said to him, "Sit on it." Goku looked at me like I was crazy.

"With no prep?"

"With no prep, I want you to feel my cock fuck your ass." Goku only nodded, got on the bench, positioned himself, and he slowly moved downwards. I guided him, as his first ring of muscles was pierced by the throbbing, hungry pink head of my twelve inch cock.

He stopped in his tracks, as he tried to get used to the size of the head. Giving him no mercy, I grabbed his hips and forced him down onto my cock, all the way down to the hilt. He yelled out in pain, before he shouted out, "O my fucking God! Gohan, you will, ahhhh." I didn't let him finish, as I began to thrust upwards into his hungry, tight hole.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku moaned out, and desperate for more, he began to move his hips up and down, matching me thrust for thrust. I continued to plow into him, but his moans only made me drive myself deeper into his hole. My hips and balls smacked his ass with a sick, lustful rhythm.

"Goku. Your ass is so fucking tight, I am never prepping you!" Goku didn't respond, he was too caught up in the lust of his ass fucking. His eyes were tightly closed, his well chiseled body was drenched in sweat, and his ass was leaking out pre-cum and anal fluids.

"Gohan, I, I'm gonna…." Realizing there was little time left, I increased my already fast paced thrusts, but this time, I was now only aiming for his prostate. With that specific targeting in action, Goku's moans grew louder and louder. His anal walls clenched down on me, and I cummed into his, as he cummed into the air widely.

I removed myself and quickly flipped him over on the bench. His ass was in the air, leaking out my precious cum. So I spread his cheeks, and had my tongue ravage his slightly bleeding hole. Goku slightly moaned, as my tongue entered into him and explored. After gathering all my cum from him, I removed my tongue, much to Goku's displeasure.

Then I put him on his back, and licked up all of his cum of his chest. I kissed his chest and made my way up to his mouth and gave him a test of me and himself, all at the same time. Then I asked him, "So, how do you feel?"

"Savagely fucked." He said as he smiled. I smiled too, before I told him,

"Good, I can't wait till Goten comes home tomorrow. That way, we can sandwich ya."

"Whoa, who says I'm bottoming?" I forcefully stuck my fingers into his and finger fucked him,

"I did, your dominance over me was a one-time thing. Besides, you said it yourself, you're a bottom. And you'll love to be sandwiched and there's always dual penetration." Then I licked Goku's ear lobe and said to the now silent uke, "Come on, let's go to bed, I think we're both exhausted." Goku leaned over, kissed me, and said,

"Alright, but behave yourself seme, I'm still your father. And if you and your brother are not careful, I'll fuck you both into next week."

"Your on…"

_Alright guys that's chapter two, here's the lineup for the upcoming chapters,_

_Chapter 3: GotenxTrunks-Flip fuck_

_Chapter 4: GotenxTrunksxGohan-All three will top and bottom_

_Chapter 5: GotenxGohanxGoku- Goten and Gohan tops, Goku bottom_

_Chapter 6: YamchaxKrillin-Flashback_

_Chapter 7: YamchaxKrillinxGoku- Flashback, Krillin and Yamcha tops, Goku bottom_

_Chapter 8: GohanxGotenxKrillin-All three will top and bottom_

_Chapter 9: GohanxGotenxYamcha- All three will top and bottom_

_Hope you guys liked this yaoi, and sorry that I haven't updated in while. As always please review, leave requests, no flames please, if any please make it civil. I will do my best to fix the problems you guys point out, as long as it is contractive. _


End file.
